Let's play a game
by JaguarWarrior24
Summary: I do not own The Jungle Book or any of the characters in it. While exploring late at night, Ranjan ends up lost deep in the jungle and can't find his way back home to the man-village. He ends up meeting a new friend who wants to play a game... Will he like the game that Kaa wants to play? SMUT AND KINK WARNING! One-shot


**Hey everyone, decided to start my next story and this came to mind after looking at a suggestion in my last story. This is a one-shot and ignores what happened in the second movie. Mowgli is still stuck in the man-village and Shanti and Ranjan never went looking for their friend so neither have gone into the jungle. Ranjan has gone for a walk in the jungle unattended and meets someone new…**

 **I do not own Jungle book or it's characters. I only own kinky shit.**

 **Warnings: shota, asphyxiation, hypnotism, lemon, magic, surprises**

* * *

The moon shown down on a small village in the middle of the Indian jungle, bathing it in a blue ethereal light. Everyone was fast asleep in their beds- except one. Ranjan quietly creeped out of his family's hut and snuck his way to the edge of the village, darting behind items and dodging the sentries, before making his way down to the river. His big brother Mowgli always told him stories of his time living in the jungle and how much fun he'd had with the wolf pack, his guardian Bagheera the panther and Baloo the bear.

Well, he wanted some fun too!

Carefully he hopped across the rocks until he was on the other side of the river that separated the jungle from the man-village. He couldn't wait to see what was out there! So far everything was really dark but after a few minutes his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he was able to see what was around him for the most part. This was so amazing! He couldn't wait to show Shanti that the jungle wasn't dangerous at all- it was great!

Not too far from the little man-cub was the python Kaa. He was currently curled up in a tree contemplating his next meal. Truth be told he wasn't all that hungry but he was completely bored. He hadn't had a real challenge in a long time and he wanted something to DO!

"It'sss been ssso long sssince I had a real treat…" he bemoaned to himself, grumbling under his breath. "Isssn't there anything out there that can hold my interessst-"

The snake stopped when he heard rustling down below and watched curiously to see who was wandering around this area. Most animals avoided where he was once they caught his scent so it wasn't often he saw anyone venture this close. To his complete surprise he saw a young man-cub waddle out of the undergrowth! He was a few years younger than that pest Mowgli and was a pudgy little thing in a blue loincloth. The snake slithered closer to see what he was doing.

Ranjan couldn't believe it! He was walking around and having the time of his life but in the midst of his exploring he'd gotten lost! Now he couldn't find his way and everything looked the same! It had seemed like a great idea only now it had been hours and he didn't know where home was.

"Now where am I…!" He cried in distress.

"Excuuuussse mee….?"

Ranjan gasped and looked up to find himself face to face with a large snake.

"Might I be, of ssssome asssissstance?"

"W Who're you?" The man-cub asked nervously, sniffling slightly and wiping away the gathering tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, don't be ssscared…" Kaa cooed sweetly. "I'm jussst a friend who wissshes to help you. Are you losssst little one?"

"Y Yes… I wanted to come have fun but now I don't know where I am!" Ranjan hiccupped.

The snake smiles and chuckles, bringing his tail up to brush the man-cub's cheek and wipe away the tears. It caused the boy to giggle a bit. "Now now, there'ssss no need to cry-" He paused before grinning slowly. "In fact… there'sss no need to worry at all~ I can sssee to it, that you never have to be ssscared again and tell you where you are~!"

"You can?!" His eyes lit up in happiness.

"Of courssse, all you have to do isss one ssssimple thing. Think of it asss a game~"

Ranjan nodded eagerly with a bright smile now on his face. He liked games! "Ok mister…"

"Call me Kaa…"

"Ok Kaa! What do I have to do?"

"Jussst look me in the eye and don't blink~ If I blink before you do, you win the game!" Kaa explained to the naïve child, inwardly grinning.

The young man-cub quickly gained a look of determination and met the snake's eyes head on with his own, keeping them fixed straight forward. "I'm ready!"

"Excccellent~! Let usss begin~" Kaa chuckled at the look on the silly boys face before playing along and facing him properly.

Ranjan was all set to win the game. He was great at them and always won against Shanti and the other kids in the village. He'd win this one and head back home before dawn! No one would ever know he'd wandered off to go sightseeing.

However, after a few seconds of their staring contest, Kaa released rapid little rings of color to gain the man-cubs attention before beginning to unload them onto the unsuspecting child. "That'sss it… remember you can't blink or elssse you lossse~"

As he stared hard into the eyes in front of him he thought he saw something different about them, but it was gone before he could make sure. For a moment he thought he was seeing things but suddenly they began to change colors. He stared at them wide eyed in awe and distantly heard Kaa's words. The snake didn't have to worry though… Ranjan wouldn't be blinking any time soon. In fact he couldn't blink at all. All he could do was gaze into the colorful rings and admire the colors.

Kaa smiled and began to bob his head back and forth as he poured his hypnotic spirals into the poor dim witted man-cubs eyes. It had been a while since he'd had fun and he was finding this to be quite delightful. "Good man-cub~ You're doing quite well… jussst keep looking… don't blink… keep thossse lovely eyesss wide open~"

Ranjan's head felt like a puppet, following along with the movements without his say so and dizzily copying the snake's. His eyes obediently opened wider and allowed the spirals to spread to his own. As Kaa's left eye turned purple so did his right. When his right turned blue so did his left. All too soon they were spiraling as fast as Kaa's.

The sight of his colors being mirrored caused a chuckle to ring forth. It never failed. Rare was the creature who could deny his control and he knew that a dim witted little man-cub would never have that power. "My aren't you an obedient little thing~! Tell me, what isss your name?"

"R…Ra…" He struggled to focus to what the question was, too engrossed in his staring contest. "Ran…jan…"

"What an adorable name for an adorable little pet~" Kaa praised, slowly wrapping his tail around the young man-cub. He took the time to admire Ranjan and couldn't help but lick his lips. Plump and juicy was the best way to describe the baby fat surrounding him. He was quite cute… perhaps he wouldn't eat this one right away.

Ranjan's eyes were now wide and spiraling madly, any thoughts of closing them had faded long ago and now he was trying hard to get more of the spirals. He leaned forward to admire Kaa's eyes until they were nearly touching.

"That'sss it… let go of all thossse pesssky worriesss… Jussst forget about that man-village. I can make you ssso happy, dear Ranjan… but in order to do that, you mussst ssstay here with me forever~ You'll alwaysss know happinesss and pleasssure~ Jussst forget… and trussst in me~"

Happiness… Pleasure… Slowly the rings filled Ranjan's head and emptied it of anything else. He could feel all his thoughts washing away and the colors were going faster… so much faster… he tried to keep up with them. Yellow… blue… purple… Yellow, blue, purple, yellowbluepurpleyellowblue- A PING echoed in his now empty head and a big dopey smile spread across his face.

Kaa chuckled at his newest victim with amusement in his eyes. He always enjoyed watching them fall into his spell, and it would seem that this man-cub had an extra affect from the hypnosis. His tail slithered down and lightly played with the small bulge hiding inside the loincloth. "My, my what have we here?"

A weak moan left the man-cub as his spiraling eyes rolled back a bit. He didn't know what this pleasure was but it felt amazing.

"It would ssseem that you have an interesssting problem, my pet. Do you know what thisss isss?"

Slowly Ranjan shook his head.

"Thisss," Kaa massaged the pump before reaching inside and wrapping around the little cock, giving it a squeeze. "Isss your way of ssshowing your happinessss to sssubmit to me. It isss what happensss when you obey your Masster- you feel incredible and pleasssure beyond your wildessst dreamsss~"

Ranjan gasped and bucked his hips, mewling out at the amazing feeling. He had submitted to his Master and gotten this in return. His smile grew wider. He would always obey his Master Kaa!

"Would you like to ssssee what elssse can happen when you obey me? If you pleasssse me, I ssshall reward you my dear pet~"

He would get to feel more?! Ranjan couldn't believe how wonderful his Master was! He moaned out with eagerness. "Y Yess..! P Please…"

"Oh, look how cute you are right now… so desssperate to pleassse? Well now, how could I refussse sssuch a plea?" Kaa slithered forward and began to circle the man-cub, allowing his coils to brush along the bare flesh deliciously. "I think that you ssshall make an excellent plaything for me~ I've been rather bored lately and need sssome fun. Isssn't that what you wanted, little one? Ssssome fffffuuuun~?"

Shivers of pleasure traveled through the plump little man-cub, his hips jerking once in a while when the coils brushed against his leaking cock. He mewled in agreement, liking that he was a good plaything. "F Fun… Yes… I I like fun…"

"Well then I'll make ssssure that you get to have sssome ssspecial fun~" Kaa licked at his tail tip and moved it downward until he nestled its way between the juiciest plump ass cheeks he'd ever seen. He was going to enjoy pounding his way inside. Without warning he wiggled up into the tight opening and stretched it wider.

Spiraling eyes grew wide and an embarrassing squeak left his lips. He didn't know what was going on, all he could feel was something was moving up inside him and it felt weirdly amazing. He writhed in bliss and tried to move himself closer, his hips wiggling from side to side.

Kaa chuckled at the slutty behavior and indulged his new pet, watching how he tried to hump himself backwards and pull more of the tail in while he lazily slithered a few inches more inside. It was obvious that the man-cub, though obviously a virgin before this was a natural. He'd won himself a true prize in Ranjan… time to move to the next step. Removing his tail after bringing the man-cub to a frenzy he shifted his coils until he brought his throbbing cock to the drooling mouth and nudged at this rosy lips. "Open up for me, pet~"

Ranjan was in heaven! He'd felt no pain when the tail moved in and was soon craving the stars that hit him every time that thing teased his prostate. If only he could get more… more… He saw something odd and red in front of him and obediently opened his mouth wider.

He pressed his cock forward and shoved it into the waiting mouth, gaining a choke from Ranjan as it hit the back of his throat and caused his cheeks to bulge from the girth. He sighed in content at the hot wetness that now surrounded his cock. "Good boy… now sssuck on it like the good boy you are~"

Suddenly his mouth was stuffed full of something and he found it hard to breathe as it was all shoved in. It tasted hot and salty but it only served to make him hotter… He mewled under the praise of his Master and set to work, sucking eagerly like a baby on its mothers nipple. He didn't know what he was sucking on but it tasted really good.

Kaa hissed out a breathless moan, reaching up with his tail to caress the man-cub's hair encouragingly. Barely any guidance and already sucking cock like a starved animal. Oh yes, he was going to be keeping Ranjan around for a while. The snake rolled his cock in and out of the wet mouth lazily, minutes passing by in a blissful state, until he decided that it was time to move on to the next step.

Pulling free reluctantly he wrapped his coils around the boy from the waist up and lifted him into the air until the man-cub was helplessly dangling.

"Ssssuch a good boy… I think that itsss time to have sssome fun~" Kaa situated himself until he yanked the blue loincloth down and the tip of his enlarged cock was to the puckered entrance. He was tempted to go easy but decided against it in the end, mercilessly ramming upwards in one go.

Ranjan was having a great time with his meal, suckling away and moaning as it moved in and out just like the tail had inside him earlier. When the object left his lips he was sad to let it go, but those thoughts vanished when he was suddenly wrapped up in a coiled embrace and lifted airborne. He was confused but the sensation on his skin felt amazing…

…What he wasn't expecting was to have something large shoot inside his ass. Half lidded eyes that had drooped in relaxation suddenly shot open and spiraled wildly. "OH!"

"Mmm… You're delicccciooousssly tight, man-cub~ I'm going to love fucking thisss assss of yourssss…" Kaa grinned sadistically as he thrusted in deeply, not giving the boy any time to adjust. He was going to show the man-cub just who was in charge by making sure his body remembered him.

Ranjan could only helplessly moan as he was drilled into, unable to move as his ass was filled again and again. His eyes were crossed and his mouth hung open as embarrassing squeals and mewls left it. Soon a fire was lit inside him and he began to drool as the pleasure intensified itself. It was like a whole new world had opened up thanks to his Master and being shown the joys of submitting to him! A large smile grew on his empty face and he clenched around the cock happily.

"Ohh… you ssssneaky little thing~" Kaa moaned, the tightness exquisite around his throbbing flesh. He didn't know whether to reward him or punish him for this move and decided he could do both. As he gave a hard thrust directly into his prostate he reached up and gave a sharp tug on the boys throat. He may as well play with his pet~

Eyes bulged open as his air was cut off just as stars flashed through his head. The combination caused him to writhe in ecstasy and he gurgled out a choked noise of pleasure. His Master Kaa was so incredible… he couldn't help but to clench eagerly and wiggle his hips as well as he could.

Kaa chuckled at the dumb expression on the boys face. Here he was being choked and all he could do was repeat his early actions. It would seem he found a silly little pet but that was fine with him. He was quite entertaining!

Together they found a wonderful rhythm; thrust, squeeze, wiggle, clench, unsqueeze, repeat. It was an erotic sadistic dance of pleasure and he was quickly finding it hard hold back. All he wanted was to dominate this man-cub, have his dirty way with him, and make sure he knew who was in control.

Ranjan was going out of his mind! He couldn't think at all of anything. All his thoughts were replaced with feelings of pleasure, heat, cock and sex. He wanted more! He tried to beg the snake but all that came out was desperate choking sounds and a hungry ass gripping onto the cock inside him.

"Ssssuch an eager boy~ That'sss it… go ahead, cum for your new Massster~!" Kaa ordered in a mocking tone.

Spiraling eyes flaring madly the man-cub's body seized as he was forced to obey, climaxing for the first time in his whole life.

Moaning at the tightness the serpent fucked the boy through his own orgasm, spilling his hot seed deep inside Ranjan and filling that plump ass.

The poor man-cub was riddled with overwhelming sensations and couldn't handle it any more. He fell limp in Kaa's grasp and passed out, a blissed out smile across his flushed and drool covered face.

"Ssssleep dear Ranjan… tomorrow isss a new day and we're going to be having sssome more fun…"

* * *

The next morning Ranjan awoke to the sounds of birds and monkeys hooting in the distance. His eyes slowly blinked open and he yawned. That was the best sleep he'd ever gotten… but wait- where was he? The confused man-cub looked around and found himself resting in a bundle of coils high up in a tree. Ranjan tried to remember how he'd gotten here but all he could recall were faint memories of a snake finding him lost in the jungle and offering his help… then some images of colors…

He shook his head and squirmed free of the coils until he was standing on the branch. It was morning and he had to go back home! His mama and papa were sure to be worried by now! Looking down at himself he realized at some point he must've lost his loincloth but didn't mind all that much- he could have his mama get him a new one when he got back. The man-cub began to make his way toward the tree so that he could climb down.

Kaa woke to the feeling of something moving in his coils. He lowered his head from the higher branch he had been sleeping on and saw his latest catch awake and trying to make an exit. Oh, that simply wouldn't do!

"Why, good morning man-cub~!" He greeted in a friendly voice.

Ranjan jumped in surprise and looked upwards. "Kaa!"

"Oh I'm sssorry, did I ssstartle you?" Kaa apologized, slithering closer and caressing the man-cubs hair. "I didn't mean to~"

The man-cub blushed and giggled a bit at the touch, shivering slightly at the strange feeling it left. "I It's ok Kaa."

"Were you going sssomewhere?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"W Well… I was going to go back home," Ranjan explained to his friend as he headed toward the tree base again.

Kaa's eyes flashed in mischief and he quickly reached forward, grabbing hold of the man-cubs wrist and jerking him to a halt. "Oh but wait, you don't want to leave jussst now~"

The boy, not expecting this, squawked in surprise and stumbled as his wrist was caught. "Ack!"

"Don't you want to ssstay and have sssome fun?" Kaa tried to tempt him, hoping he would take the bait. "It will be veeery enjoyable~!"

Ranjan tugged the coiled tail free and hesitated. It sounded like a lot of fun… and he vaguely remembered having a great time last night… but he also knew he should be going home.

"I… maybe some other time Kaa… I should get home to mama and papa."

The man-cub once more tried to make his way to the base of the tree while fighting the growing urge to stay and see what his friend had in mind. His memories were foggy of what they'd done. He can remember colors and being happier then he'd ever been in his whole life.

Kaa grinned as he watched that delicious rump bounce with each step before suddenly lunging forward. He twirled the boy around and smiled at him sweetly, slithering his way closer until the man-cub backed up against the tree.

"Oh, but you ssssee, I don't think that you wissssh to leave jussst yet~" Kaa mused, eying him up and down. "Not when I can teach you ssso many delicccciousssly wonderful thingsss!"

Ranjan squeaked in surprise and watched as Kaa moved right in front of him, trapping him until he couldn't move back anymore. He flushed as he heard Kaa's voice drop lower and shivered. "L…Like w what?"

"Hmm? Oh~" Kaa innocently slithered his coils across the man-cubs body, causing more shivers and the little cock to twitch. "I have my own sssspecial little waysss~ Hm hm hm… allow me to ssshow you~!" He wrapped around Ranjan's wrists and raised them above the boy's head, pinning them there against the tree. Once secured he dove down and began to tease the immature member with his tongue.

The boy was trembling at all the sensations traveling through his body. He didn't know what he was feeling, and he was both torn between questioning his friend and simply letting it all happen. To his surprise he was jerked out of the satisfaction by his arms suddenly being pinned up.

Just when he was going to protest, he was introduced to another new thing- his member was now being tickled by the snake's tongue! He cried out and squirmed uselessly. The coils holding his wrists were thick and merely tightened to keep them in place. Whimpers left his lips and he could feel heat all around his body and pour down between his legs. "K Kaa! W What- what is this?!"

Kaa chuckled and looked up at his prey in amusement. "Mm… what a tasssty little morssssel I have here~" He opened his mouth and swallowed the little cock all the way with ease.

"WUAH!" Ranjan threw his head back and stared wide eyed into the canopy above. He had gone from half hard to rock solid and leaking in seconds. Kaa had officially ruined him from anyone else- no one could ever compare to that incredibly hot and tight mouth trying to milk him for everything he had. "Ah! A Ahnn! W Wait, p please! I It f feels weeeeird!" He whined, face flushed and eyes watering from the intensity of the pleasure. Something was happening and he felt it rising fast!

It only took a few sucks before he squealed and shot his seed deep into Kaa's throat, his little body quaking in aftershocks.

The python easily swallowed it down and smirked up at the breathless man-cub. Well, that didn't take long… "Did you enjoy that my dear?"

Panting heavily he simply nodded and gasped out. "W What… w what was that…"

"That isss a ssspecial treat that only I can give to you~" Kaa answered him innocently, licking his lips and giving him a sultry look. "Why don't I ssshow you more?"

Ranjan's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "N No wait, I don't think I can take any-EEEE!" his sentence ended in a squeak as something wiggled it's way into his bum, stretching him eagerly without warning. His knee's buckled but he was held up by his wrists, causing him to dangle and thrash wildly. "A Ahn! Nghh!" He grunted and moaned helplessly as his cock once again hardened at the pleasure.

"You sssee? Look at what you would have been misssssing had you left?" Kaa tutted up at him as though it was a shame. "Why would you want to leave your new friend when he can give you all thisss any time~"

"Nnn! Oh! K Kaa!" Ranjan squirmed desperately and whimpered in need. His vision was filled with stars and something inside him was on fire. What Kaa was saying made a lot of sense. He didn't want this to end! Thoughts of his parents and friends was fading fast and he was struggling to find any reason to go back home.

"Ssssee what you become when you really allow yourssself the chance to have fun?" Kaa cooed encouragingly, persuading the man-cub with the manipulation of his body. "You can become sssso much more… If you'd only let me help you…"

Once again he swallowed down the man-cubs cock only this time instead of protesting, Ranjan cried out eagerly and bucked into the mouth with enthusiasm. Gone was his resistance and hesitation. Kaa had shown him what he could have and he would be silly to turn that away! "P Please! S Show me more! I w wanna stay, I'm sorry I was going to leave Kaa!"

Replacing his mouth with his coils instead he moved up until he was in line with Ranjan's eyes. "Are you sssure you wisssh to ssstay? That you want more?"

"Yes! I'll stay forever!" The man-cub nearly sobbed, spasming as his body was put into a pleasurable override.

"Well then, I sssuppose that I can help you out~ But only if you look me in the eye and promissse that you ssshall ssstay here forever~"

Ranjan was beyond thinking things over, he was being fucked so good that he would've promised anything right then and it wouldn't have mattered. He was covered in sweat and drool was leaking from his open mouth. Obeying Kaa he looked directly into his eyes and made the promise.

"I- oh! G Gah! P promise that I'll stay here f forever!"

And just like that, he was met with spiraling eyes that took what's left of his breath away. The beautiful colors awoke memories of the night before and all the things that had been done to him by his friend- no… his master. Master Kaa. In mere seconds his eyes were matching the swirling of his masters and rolled upward as he was fucked into oblivion by the hungry snake. His mind, already weakened by his aroused state, quickly broke under the spell and a PING sounded as what was left of his mind turned to mush. With a happy cry he came all across the branch and coils squeezing the cum all out of his twitching cock and his ass clenched around the tail wiggling inside.

Kaa grinned playfully down at his prey and snickered mischieviously. "Oh, I'm afraid that you didn't really have a choiccce in the matter my ssssilly mindless pet. For you've been mine sssince I firssst sssaw you… and now I'll never let you go~!"

Ranjan's wrists were released and he slumped back against the tree trunk, his knee's spread wide and the tail lazily playing with his ass as he smiled dopily up at nothing. His eyes spiraled madly as a sign of who he now belonged to.

* * *

Weeks flew by and Kaa had enjoyed every moment of it. He had taken the time to toy and mess with his latest pet until he knew every inch of him and what it took to reach his limit. It had been fun making the man-cub entertain him and play tricks. For instance, he could make Ranjan cum any time he wished! It had taken some training but he could now force the boy to cum even without him having been hard! It had been fun using that trick when his pet was fast asleep and suddenly he'd say the word and the man-cub would spasm in surprise and end up covered with his own seed, looking dazed and confused.

Another trick he'd learned was that after a lot of training the young man-cub could now cum five times before he'd pass out. Kaa was determined to make his libido grow in order to satisfy his own insatiable lust. It wouldn't do to have his pet think that he could simply faint without having finished pleasing his master.

He also discovered that he enjoyed fattening the silly thing up after realizing what an arousing sight his plump ass was. After stuffing him full of banana's and other suggestive fruits he would quickly pound himself into the boy until he was flopped across the ground surrounded by cum and a dumb smile on his face.

It was on one day where he was exploring the jungle with his slave following him devotedly that he came across some ruins that he'd never seen before. They were well hidden from larger animals by the undergrowth, but he'd managed to spot them due to his slender form. Curious as to what could be in the ruins and wondering if this could be a new home for him and his man-cub he decided to search it.

The two entered into a large room where a statue was pressed against the far wall. Kaa could see that it was one of the Queen's of old, for he had heard the legend of her. They said she had been a powerful enchantress that could transform anything she wished.

As they shifted closer an alluring voice broke out.

"Who enters my chambers…?"

Kaa and Ranjan looked around in confusion before the statue began to glow and move.

"Y You're alive?" Kaa asked in surprise, watching the Queen in awe.

"I sense some enchantment in you, serpent. You have power in you… and this young one is in your command?"

"Yesss… he isss my plaything~" He told her proudly, reaching up to brush Ranjan's hair aside and causing the boy to smile dumbly and lean into the touch.

"How interesting… What if I were to tell you that I could grant you a great gift?" She asked him, her voice carrying a tone that demanded one listen to it.

"A gift? Why would you wisssh to give me a gift?" Kaa looked at her in confusion, wondering why an enchantress let alone a Queen would wish to give him anything.

"It has been many years since anyone has been here… I have been idle for so long with nothing to challenge myself with. This would give me a chance to allow my powers to have something to do~" She had a look of wistful longing, as though she was begging to let her magic out.

Kaa could certainly understand that feeling, knowing that he enjoyed the power that came with using his abilities and how intoxicating it made him. "Very well, I ssshall accept your generossssity."

"Allow the boy to step forward."

Curious now he nodded his head and looked to Ranjan. "Go ahead my pet."

Ranjan obeyed his Master and stepped forward happily. His mind was always swirling with colors and he loved every moment he was with Master Kaa. He walked until he was directly in front of the statue and stood at attention.

The Queen smiled down and the mindless creature and gave a wave of her hand. Directly in front of him grew a large and beautiful plant like nothing anyone had seen before in the jungle. It's head grew into a large tear shaped form and was soon bigger then Ranjan himself, lifting higher and higher and bending until it was directly above him. Slowly it's body shifted and opened up like a giant mouth, lowering itself and swallowing the man-cub up in one gulp.

Kaa gapped wide eyed at the sight of such power. He had never seen anything like it! Seeing the plant swallow up his prey made him gasp but he knew that this was to be a gift so he allowed himself to wait and see what happened.

Surrounded on all sides by the plant, Ranjan found himself soon shifting as the flower returned to its upright position and he was now upside down being squeezed pleasantly. He didn't know what was going on but he loved the soft touches to his body.

While he was drifting in bliss the inside of the flower began to fill with a strange fluid. It was thicker then water and smelled wonderful, causing his body to heat up and become aroused. Soon he was rock hard and leaking cum heavily while his mouth turned into a wide smile. The fluid rose higher and higher and soon reached his nose and mouth. Instead of drowning him it filled him up and he readily drank it, eyes rolling back as he found himself cumming just from that alone. His nipples hardened into little peaks as it reached his chest and he thrashed eagerly to have it brush against them. Whatever this was it was heaven!

He bucked in bliss as his belly button was filled with the liquid and the tip of his cock dipping into it. The moment it was touched a large spurt escaped and his body rocked with the spasms. He eagerly wriggled himself and found himself lowering down deeper into the plant, allowing more of the juices to surround him. Soon his cock and balls were submerged and his puckered ass was hungrily trying to let the juices inside.

What he didn't realize was that his body was beginning to change. His arms and legs were growing longer and his torso was lengthening. His twitching cock had grown from being immature to a raging 7" and was inflating with the need to cum again.

Finally the tips of his toes were covered and he was being lovingly hugged all over by the glowing fluid. He found himself getting squeezed by the walls and grinded his cock into it mindlessly, a stupid grin on his face and eyes in the back of his head. With one final squeeze he came violently against the wall.

Slowly the flower opened and revealed to Kaa a young man covered in a glowing substance, looking like he had a few more years until he was fully grown, and one of the most gorgeous creatures he'd ever seen. He slithered over just as Ranjan stumbled out and collapsed onto the ground bonelessly.

The sight before him had him swallowing hungrily. His pet was soaked in whatever fluid had covered him and caused his beautiful new body to glisten enticingly. The dazed man-cub opened his eyes and smiled up at him drunkenly. "Master… I feel so good…" He moaned wantonly, rolling his hips upward in a lazy motion. "Please, fuck me~"

Kaa stared slack jawed, nearly drooling, when the voice of the Queen interrupted his admiration.

"Your pet has been transformed and now has a new ability… he can now give you heirs. With the magic now in his body he can carry your offspring and give birth. It is my gift to you- with this you will rule the jungle with your pet at your side; He will be able to give you the chance to take control of all with the future generation at your command."

He couldn't believe it… he had been given a tremendous gift! His head filled with thoughts of what he could do… how much power was now within his grasp! No more pesky panthers, annoying bears or egotistical tigers with vendetta's! He would take complete control and never have to answer to anyone ever again!

The thought of so much power caused his cock to swell and he swiftly wrapped himself around his pet, finding the all too willing horny man-cub readily spreading his legs for his master. His gorgeous pet was going to lead him to victory! To rule! Forgetting all about the enchantress watching them he thrust his way into Ranjan and had his way with him roughly, showing no mercy and only getting grunts and moans of pleasure in response. Kaa took him again and again and again… determined to plump up his pet's new body for a new reason all together now…

* * *

Months later and the mighty python looked over the jungle with a satisfied smirk on his face. His mate, Ranjan, had been in their nest all morning resting from a long birth but it had all been worth it. He was holding a bundle in his arms with a tired smile of happiness on his face. It was a tiny little man-cub with the same dark brown hair as his carrier and was nestled up in a small cloth that they'd found among the ruins of their home.

The snake slithered up to his offspring with pride and watched with delight as the babe's eyes opened for the first time, revealing powerful colors spiraling out.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's it for this story. I was gonna do more but it was already getting really long. Lemme know what you all thought of the newest hot stuff. I have another one coming soon that features an AU of Tamal and Maisha that should be ready before Christmas time but if not, this is the holiday present. Happy kinky days to all, and to all a kink night.**


End file.
